


Thinking Out Loud (I Love You)

by Gabrieldiedforoursins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, gabriel's alive au, older dean and everyone else, retrospection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a secret that they've gotten older, It's obvious by the grey in their hair and the lines on their faces. But they still love each other, and that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work inspired by Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. I do not lay claim to Supernatural or Ed Sheeran's song.

Gabriel sighed happily, curling himself against Dean, placing a kiss to his cheek. Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

_“What was that for?”_

_”I love you.”_

 

Gabriel leaned back, taking in the aged appearance of the man next to him. There was a faint silver to his hair, his stubble flecked with more and more grey. He couldn’t help but think how they got here, how, when Dean decided to give him a chance all those years ago, they fell in love.

 

 All those years of fighting monsters, saving the world (over and over and over again), and chasing down the bad guys together had built a strong and caring relationship, and the former angel couldn’t help but think himself better for it.

 

 Former angel. _Heh,_ he laughed to himself. No one would have thought that was an outcome of the whole thing. The mighty Archangel Gabriel, human. But he took the title with pride. After the first couple years of being with Dean, he had thought on how he wanted to grow old with the hunter. He wanted to live life the same way, experience things together that he wouldn’t if he kept his powers. He didn’t want Dean to become another face in a sea of lovers. So he gave up his grace. It wasn’t the easiest thing in the world, and Sam had been pissed when he found out, but Dean just smiled softly, the freckled skin near his eyes crinkling, and he told him that he loved him.

 

 That was all old news. In the past. Now, here Gabriel was, lounging next to his husband, his own golden hair fading, on a couch with an equally greying dog on the floor at their feet.

 

 They had seen so much and done so many things, and he was eternally grateful for them.

 

 The couple had given up hunting two years ago, when Dean took a fall during a hunt, injuring his knee. It healed up just fine, but he couldn’t run quick enough, or climb quite as well anymore. They decided that being in their mid 50′s, it was an okay time to call it quits.

 

 Dean wasn’t alright with just leaving the life completely behind him, and The Men Of Letters had too much information to hoard to themselves, so they set up a call center, kind of like how Bobby had run things. It was a nice life. They had a good life together.

 

 So what that their joints ached a bit, or that Gabriel wasn’t as ‘useful’ as he once had been? They had each other, they were still fighting the good fight, and they were happy.

 

_“I know.”_


End file.
